


A curse for you and me

by Draquete



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, basically just like in 'about a boy', belly bulge, underage because although dean is an adult he was cursed to look like a 15/16 year old, written for the 12 days of wincestmas of 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/pseuds/Draquete
Summary: Dean's cursed to look like he's fifteen/sixteen again and Sam can't stop thinking of very filthy things he'd like to do to his brother. Unfortunately, Dean sees right through him.





	

This couldn’t be happening again.

Throughout the years, Dean had been aged fifty years, had been deaged, had been a demon, had been a vampire, had travelled to the past… Not to mention all the dying and coming back. But there were certain things Sam wished would never happen again, like his brother becoming a demon or a vampire.

Or even worse, like now.

Dean looked like he was fifteen again.

And apparently Sam couldn’t think with his upstairs brain, all he wanted to do was fuck Dean like there was no tomorrow, but he knew they had to do research and find a way to reverse the curse thrown at Dean before the witch died.

Usually, Sam would be all for research and losing himself for hours in books or on the internet, but now, he couldn’t stop looking at Dean. Dean looked so… tiny. When Dean had been fifteen, Sam had been so small that he had always viewed Dean was his huge big brother. Now, however, Sam could see that Dean had been at a pretty average height when he was fifteen and now, in comparison with Sam’s 6 feet 4 body, Dean looked so small that the things Sam wanted to do were sinful.

Sure, everything they did was sinful already, since they were brothers, but Dean had the body of a teenager and it was wrong in many more levels that Sam wasn’t sure he wanted to cross that line. His cock surely wanted him to, but he didn’t know if he would be able to live with himself if he touched Dean while he was in that body.

It was true that Dean’s conscious was still of a thirty eight year old, his mannerisms were the same, the way he spoke was the same. But the body and the face were off. And yeah, Sam knew how hypocritical it was, mainly when it was the body and face that made Sam want him so badly right now.

“Sammy? Sam!” Sam noticed Dean had been talking to him while he bluntly stared at Dean working, which made him blush.

“Sorry, what?” Sam asked, looking back at the laptop in front of him and running a hand through his hair in the most nonchalant way he could muster. Dean only deadpanned and stared at him for a moment before standing up and walking up to Sam. Sam tried not to look at Dean, but it was hard not to when he was reminded once more how small Dean was at the moment.

“Sam, you should just fuck me and get it out of your system. Otherwise you won’t focus and I may stay stuck like this forever.” With that, Sam did look at Dean and he gaped.

“Wha—, no, I don’t… Why would I—This is…” His babbling was interrupted by Dean kissing him. And that was like a switch had been flipped.

He stood up, and _fucking God_ Dean didn’t even reach his shoulders. He walked Dean until they reached the edge of the table and he lifted Dean – so damn easily, he was so light in this body, it would be so easy to fuck Dean against the wall and _fuck_ , he needed to stop thinking about all that otherwise he would come embarrassingly fast.

Dean, the little shit, was smirking knowingly at Sam, hands already taking off his big shirt and t-shirt and Sam just stared. “Kinky. I had no idea you could be such an old pervert, Sammy. Who’d’ve thought?” Sam knew it was just his big brother teasing him, but he growled and attacked Dean’s mouth in a passionate kiss that was more teeth than anything else. He took off his own shirt and t-shirt quickly and then his hands were on Dean’s pants while Dean’s – small, tiny hands – worked on his pants.

He had to stop what he was doing and just look at Dean’s fingers working the button open and then the zipper. Sam even held his breath as Dean pushed the pants and underpants down and grabbed his cock with one of his hands. Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Sam had to bring his own hand to the base of his cock and squeeze it tightly so he wouldn’t come. Dean chuckled evilly and Sam looked at him.

“I can’t believe you’re really about to come. Had I known you were so desperate to fuck me while I was like this, we could have done this sooner.” He started to move his hand up and down and Sam looked back at that small hand on his huge cock. Sam was going to Hell. And in all honesty, he didn’t really care, because this was worth it – besides, once they locked Lucifer in the cage again and Crowley either died or became the King of Hell once more, it wouldn’t be all that bad there, nothing as bad as what he had already been through.

Sam decided to do something other than stare Dean jerking him off, so he took off his pants completely and held Dean up as if he weighted nothing. Dean squirmed and ordered to be left on the table – or on the floor, he could walk after all – but Sam wouldn’t have any of that.

So he took Dean to their room in the bunker and shoved him against the wall, kissing him breathlessly. Dean whimpered, cock completely hard as well – he had been complaining about his dick needing attention all the time due to the hormones, and Sam wondered if he could make Dean come more than once while in this body.

Taking Dean’s pants off urgently, Sam wrapped Dean’s bare legs around his waist as he mauled Dean’s neck. Meanwhile, Dean could only moan and hold Sam’s hair and shoulders tightly, and if he had been in his body, he would probably be hurting Sam’s scalp and shoulder, but this Dean was way less strong than the original.

It was incredible to see how much this affected Dean as well, his brother moving his hips in a way that made his cock – almost the same length as it was as an adult, Sam noticed – rut against Sam’s hard, well defined abs. It was incredibly endearing and hot and Sam wanted to fuck Dean so much.

“You think I’ll fit inside you? You think it’ll hurt?” Sam asked as he licked and bit Dean’s ear, and Dean squirmed as he panted against Sam’s own ear.

“Fuck, Sammy. Your horse dick will have to fit, I don’t care if it hurts. It’ll be fucking worth it.” Dean gasped as Sam brought one hand to his ass, the tips of his fingers touching Dean’s hole, which resulted in a shiver running through Dean’s body.

Fumbling with the nightstand to grab the lube and trying to stand up and hold Dean up at the same time was challenging, but Sam wasn’t about to give up. Once he had the bottle of lube in hands, he poured some on his fingers and started biting and sucking on Dean’s neck while one of his fingers entered Dean. It was a bit tighter than usual, but Dean was relaxed enough to make this work.

After four fingers, Sam decided that if his cock didn’t go in now, it probably wouldn’t anymore, so he lubed himself up and pressed Dean down against his hard dick. And fuck, Dean was usually always tight, but now Sam wouldn’t doubt if he could see his cock’s shape from Dean’s stomach. The thought alone made him moan and shove it all the way in, making Dean yelp and his grip on Sam tightened as well.

Letting go of the wall, Sam used his own body to hold Dean up and to move his tiny brother on his cock. Dean was thoroughly enjoying all of this, and Sam knew it due to the way he threw his head back and the way the hair on his arm had goosebumps and the way his cock leaked profusely. And in a particularly rough thrust, Dean was coming and screaming himself hoarse, the only thing touching his shaft was Sam’s chest, but the friction couldn’t be enough, so Sam was pleased to see that his brother came just from his cock.

“I’m not done with you.” Sam growled and Dean moaned, nodding in agreement. Fuck, his brother was so filthy. No wonder Sam wanted to defile this version of him as well. Thankfully, Dean was as on board as Sam was.

Sam decided to lie Dean on the bed, but he remained standing up by the bed. He pulled Dean’s legs up and open and then he slid right in once more, Dean’s eyes rolling into his skull from the force. Sam noticed Dean was still half hard, never going completely soft, and he, too, thanked the hormones that made Dean as horny as a teenager.

In that new position, Sam started pounding into Dean roughly, and the only thing Dean could do was brace himself on the bed so he wouldn’t be forcefully move upwards on the bed. The sounds Dean was making were like music to Sam’s ears and he couldn’t stop fucking Dean ruthlessly. Looking Dean from his head to his cock, Sam noticed that if he moved just right, he could indeed see himself moving inside Dean’s body through his stomach. That only made Sam go even wilder and he bent Dean in half in order to kiss him through all that frantic fucking.

They were moaning each other’s names, each time louder and louder, until Sam felt Dean coming yet again. Their chests and stomachs were covered in Dean’s come, but Dean continued moaning and begging for more, even though his cock was slowly softening again. However, Sam didn’t think he would be able to keep going. So with a rough bite to Dean’s shoulder, Sam came violently into his brother’s tight hole.

Sam was mindful to rearrange them on the bed so Dean wouldn’t get cramps for having his legs up, and Sam could actually lie too. After a moment of trying to catch their breath, Dean started laughing and Sam opened his eyes to look at him.

“Honestly, Sammy, I had no idea you had this in you.” He continued laughing for a moment, still looking to the ceiling, arms and legs spread on the bed as best as he could while Sam was also lying there. “You’re so kinky, little brother, I didn’t—“ He was interrupted by Sam grabbing him yet again. Sam was now seated on the bed and he was impaling Dean on his now hard cock once more and Dean’s mind went blank, the only thing coming out of his mouth was a long moan.

“You shouldn’t call me ‘little’, Dean, not when you look like this. Not when I can feel my cock on your stomach.” And to prove his point, he brought one of Dean’s hand and put it right where they could feel Sam’s cock. Dean moaned louder, looking down to see, and Sam realized he hadn’t noticed it before, probably too blissed out by the fucking to notice much else. “There’s nothing little here.”

“Fuck, Sammy. You’re so fuckin’ huge.” Sam knew that Dean already liked the fact that he was bigger in every way. Sam’s hands were already bigger and larger than Dean’s normally, so now that Dean had the hands of a fifteen year old, Sam’s hands almost swallowed it whole. Looking over Dean’s shoulder, Sam could see that Dean was completely hard once more and they were still holding hands right where Sam’s cock bulged into Dean.

It was so fucking hot it was unfair. Sam started kissing Dean’s neck, giving his brother rough bites and hard sucks, leaving marks and marks behind, needing to see his brother covered in his love. Prompting Dean to ride him, Sam let his free hand rest on Dean’s waist as his brother rode him like a pro. And, well, considering that all this technique was actually coming from a thirty eight year man who was exceptionally good at riding Sam’s cock, Sam had to admit that it was quite obvious. However, he was still holding and seeing the small body of his brother as if he was fifteen, and seeing him ride him so perfectly only made him more aroused.

Sam brought his hand to Dean’s dick then, knowing that he might come at some point now and that it would be better if he made Dean come first. The feeling of Dean’s slightly smaller dick in his large, big hands made Sam growl and jerk him off harder. Obviously, it didn’t take long for Dean to come, and Sam followed suit.

Dean remained seated with Sam’s cock deep inside him as they caught their breath. Sam started kissing softly over every mark he had made on Dean’s neck and shoulders and Dean only sighed contently, letting himself be held.

“We should probably go back to research.” Sam whispered against Dean’s hair, but it was clear in his voice that he didn’t really want to let go of this just yet.

“Maybe we should grab something to eat, fuck one more time and then go back to research. As much fun as this has been, I really don’t want to spend the rest of my life stuck in this body.” Dean commented, turning his head to look at Sam, who just nodded and planted a soft kiss on Dean’s lips.

“Sounds good. Shower first?” Dean nodded and off they were to the bathroom. Sam would make sure to at least fuck Dean a couple more times before they reversed the curse, that was for sure.


End file.
